


When I Get Home To You

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2020 [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2020, Fluff and Smut, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Praise Kink, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Nat does not look impressed, with her hair in clean rolls and her makeup impeccable, standing against the doorway in a sharp black trenchcoat. “I left a note.”Maria haltingly admits, “I couldn't read it.”
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Series: Femslash February 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619608
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019, Natasha Bingo





	When I Get Home To You

**Author's Note:**

> For Ladies of Marvel Bingo square N4 Stockings and Natasha Romanova Bingo square Praise Kink.

The trip back to New York should be five hours.

Maria makes it in three. She's tired, sore, and overworked, and all she wants to do is get home and curl up with Natasha.

When she finally forces the front door open, Natasha is nowhere to be found. There's a note left on the bar, but it's Russian – _cursive_ – and Nat gets giddy from being able to scribble messily instead of the perfect penmanship she was forced to learn as a child. So it's completely illegible.

She shrugs and leaves it behind, stripping out of the clothes she's been wearing for the last forty-three hours as she moves to the bathroom. Her shower is a touch too hot, the water pressure strong, and it's no deep tissue massage, but it's relaxing enough to take the tension out of her shoulders, and she'll take what she can get.

Maria throws on some comfy old sweats that she stole from Nat that she's pretty sure Nat stole from Steve two months ago, braids her hair to keep it out of the way, and prepares herself a whiskey. Then she curls up on the best seat of the couch with her drink and a doorstop of a book Nat recommended that is actually interesting once she gets into it.

Two political treatises later, she vaguely hears Natasha walk in. She definitely hears Natasha clear her throat pointedly, so she looks up to see what she has to say.

“This is your best approximation of being prepared for tonight?”

Maria scans her memory quickly, but she cannot recall any plans for tonight. And if she had, she would have canceled. She does not want to leave home after getting so settled in.

Nat does not look impressed, with her hair in clean rolls and her makeup impeccable, standing against the doorway in a sharp black trenchcoat. “I left a note.”

Maria haltingly admits, “I couldn't read it.”

Nat sighs, but she's still smiling. Then she poses, pressing her spine against the door jamb and sliding one foot out in front of her until the trenchcoat slips open and reveals one strong, slim leg in black nylon, red ribbon all laced up along her calf and hamstrings, a taste of lace near her hip.

Maria's heart just about stops. This is for her. They're not going out, Nat dressed up for _her_. So when Nat tells her to take off her clothes, she tears them off and tosses them aside, and then she is standing in the living room, buck naked, muscles sore and hopefully about to get far more sore. Nat turns and moves to the bedroom, and Maria doesn't think, she just follows.

_Fuck_ , she's lucky.

Nat's already holding out her strap to her, and then, oh good god, stretches out along their bed with her ass in the air and those bloodred ribbons all laced up her legs, and Maria can't think of anything but feeling every inch of her, pressing her down into the bedding as she slips inside. Nat's legs look fucking amazing, those ribbons like little hourglasses stacked one on top of the other, silky smooth under Maria's fingertips.

But she can't be distracted, and she knows Nat chooses this position when she's compensating for something, so after another minute, Maria flips them over, lets Nat hold her legs so tight against her back she can feel every thread on her skin. It's better this way, she gets to see Nat's face when a thrust feels particularly good, when it feels so good that she comes, gasping and arching and her heels biting into Maria's thighs.

She moves away a little, licking at the lace over Nat's breasts, scraping her teeth along her garter belt, and her hands running over those stockings over and over. Then Maria is kissing back up to Natasha's face and kissing the daylights out of her.

“God, you're so pretty like this. This is perfect, you're perfect.” Nat squirms under her and Maria smiles against Nat's jaw, reaching down to adjust the strap and enter Natasha again. “This was so sweet of you,” she says as she flexes her hips slowly, “Just what I needed, my lovely girl, my pretty girl, so good to me.”

Nat's eyes drift shut, and her face is blooming blush pink. She is trying to hide again. “

You're so considerate, my pretty girl,” Maria presses. “So kind.”

Nat huffs under her even as her legs tense. “Don't lie to me, Maria.”

“I'm not lying, Tasha, I could lay here forever.”

Nat glares at her, looking completely unimpressed for somebody taking her strap so well. “So you think I'm sexy.”

“I know you're sexy,” Maria corrects easily, slipping one hand up Nat's stocking and over to her clit, rubbing just off to the side like Nat loved. “And I know you're brilliant, and I know you love me, but not half as much as I love you.”

Then Nat is pulling at her neck, nipping at her lips as she rakes her nails down Maria's back and then tightens her legs to press those ribbons in too, and God, that's good, that's so good. She pulls away. “Will you ride my face now?” she pants.

Nat fakes a frown. “I guess so. But I want you to have a vibrator so you can come too.”

“Deal,” Maria agrees quickly, pulling out entirely and inserting the bullet vibrator into the strap-on harness that she normally skips so she can focus on Nat. It only has the one setting, but with Nat, it'll be more than enough. “Now come on,” she says, slumping down next to Natasha and pulling her close.

Nat shimmies up her chest, and Maria can't help but run her hands along those ribbon-tied stockings some more. Grinding doesn't normally work for her, but she thinks she could probably rub one out on these things.

Maybe later.

For now, she licks at Natasha until she gets in the groove of it, and then she takes control, just soaks her from the nose down, and Maria shivers as she comes, and goddamn, Maria loves her wife.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of Femslash February for this year, and I had so much fun! I do have some multi-chaptered fics I started posting for this month (Renfri/Ciri from The Witcher, Margaery/Dany from Game of Thrones), so I'll be continuing those, as well as a much longer Natasha/Maria fic. 
> 
> I hope to see everyone next year for Femslash Feb 2021!


End file.
